halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Watch Your Step
Agent Montana looked up as her Pelican entered the Mother of Invention's hangar bay, its hatch lowering as the dropship set down gently on the landing pad. Not far behind, Four-Seven-Niner's Pelican pulled in alongside and landed on the adjacent pad. She stood up as her Pelican became still and a half dozen white-uniformed medics hurried to both ships. She placed one hand on the gurney hovering in front of her, and hauled its occupant down the extended ramp with a grunt. "Come on, big guy. Let's get you fixed up." Maine's bloodied form jerked slightly as the medics started pushing his gurney, although whether he had moved or was still out of it she didn't know. Montana didn't stop to watch as he was taken away for medical attention. That's about all I can do for him anyway. There were some others she had to talk to. She walked over to the group of Freelancers disembarking from the other Pelican, some of them looking a bit worse for wear. Carolina was being supported by York and Washington, and an unconscious Wyoming's arms were slung over North and C.T.'s shoulders. Seeing two of the top-ranked Freelancers in this state, Montana had to stop herself from raising an eyebrow, even if no one could see it behind her visor. Had the mission really gone that badly? "Mont, if you want to talk, we can do it somewhere else," said York as some of the remaining medics hurried over. He was holding Carolina's helmet in one hand. "I'm in a hurry myself at the moment," Montana replied tersely, although she kept her tone neutral. Carolina waved the medics away and wiped a trail of blood from the corner of her mouth. "What is it, Montana?" she grunted, still clutching her side with one hand. Her voice was tight and it was clear that she had broken a few bones not long before the end of the mission. Montana's eyes swept over to the Pelican's empty cargo bay before returning her gaze to the team leader. "I notice Texas isn't on board your ship. Do any of you know if she's returned?" Carolina's piercing green eyes hardened. York asked, "Why, has the Director lost contact with her?" "I doubt it," Montana replied. "But I need to have a word with her, and I haven't seen any other vehicles coming in." "She's probably found her own way back," Carolina snapped, turning away. "You can ask the Director if you really want to talk to her." Montana nodded and walked off as the Freelancers continued on their way to the recovery bay. She took note of Carolina's demeanour. Something had obviously happened on this mission, and it wasn't the injuries that was making her despondent. But I have a good idea what is. Or rather, I should say, who... "Looking for me?" Montana saw Texas walk around the corner of the hallway, her armour bearing very little damage compared to that of the other Freelancers'. The ONI operative didn't even falter in her steps. "Come with me." She walked past Texas, who followed without a word. "I see the Director's revealed you to the others at last," Montana said as they walked down the empty hallways. "About time, considering how long you've been working out of sight." "What can I say, this mission was too important to take unnecessary risks. I guess he wasn't sure this time if even Carolina could do it without me." "From the looks of it, you two are more likely to get in each other's way than work as a team," Montana remarked. Texas shrugged. "The Director expects us to work as a team, and that's what I'm going to do. If Carolina can swallow her pride, then we won't have a problem. Even if she doesn't admit it, this mission might not have been a success without the both of us." "I can't argue with that, even if you did leave me to clean up the mess. I had to block off at least five sectors to keep most of the enemies off your backs before I could go looking for Maine." Montana smirked. "I saw you and Carolina racing for the briefcase though, and I have to say, I like the way you guys improvise. But was it necessary for you to take the credit for her dirty work?" Texas stopped. "This isn't a game, Lieutenant," she said icily. "We have a mission and we're supposed to complete it together. If Carolina's in this program to show off, then I might have to change my mind about working with her." Montana crossed her arms. "Take it from me, Agent Texas, teamwork requires compromise. Carolina is one of the best soldiers in the program, and if you hold her back, not even the Director will be pleased with you. It hasn't even been two weeks yet and you've already taken out a Freelancer's eye." "You know that wasn't my fault." "I'm just giving you a word of advice here. Watch your step. If you want to work as a team, you have to agree to find some common ground with the others. Make sure they can trust you." Montana turned and continued walking down the hallway, feeling Texas' cybernetic eyes on the back of her head. "And remember why ONI had the Director start this project in the first place. If you screw up, we all go down with you."